Tease the Girl
by Saya Hina Mae
Summary: AU. Gin X OC. Lacie Nenshown- a new student the last school year. What we know about her- zilch, expect for some rather crude rumors, which Gin takes upon himself to prove, or disprove. Better summary inside. Rated M for later chapters. On hiatas.
1. Chapter 1 The Sweet Melody

**Summary**: Almost two years ago, there was a new student, but, even though that was almost two years ago no one knows much about her. The only thing people know about her is her name, Lacie Nenshown, and what they hear from rumors. The rumors that Gin hear are that she is "easy", and because Rangiku has claimed Lacie as her friend she gets mad when she hears that, Gin decides to be a "friend" for Rangiku. What does that mean? It means proving whether or not she is easy. How do you do that? You _tease the girl._

The first chapter name, "the sweet melody" is a reference to Lacie's name and then to Pandora Hearts. The story behind it is that in Pandora hearts, an anime/manga, there is a song in it that is very important- it is called "Lacie".

_I do not own Bleach or any of the characters used in here expect for Lacie. No money will be made off of this._

* * *

><p><em>Tease the Girl<em>

_**Chapter 1:**_ The Sweet Melody

"Who is that?" Rangiku Matsumoto asked, nodding toward a girl. She was walking to school with Renji Abari, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. She nearly laughed at how close Rukia and Ichgo were and how they were slightly oblivious to everything else so wrapped up in their own conversation. But she couldn't make fun of them anymore. They were, and had been, dating for nearly a year now.

"Who?" Renji asked, not seeing where she had nodded.

Rangiku pointed over at a girl that was most likely a little shorter than Rangiku, had light purple hair that went to midway down her back and bangs that were behind her ears, though looked long- if they weren't tucked behind her ear they would most likely reach her collar bone. She was wearing her uniform so that it showed off her body the best; the buttons were unbuttoned to just the top of her generous bust; low enough to show some cleavage but high enough so that she couldn't be told off, her skirt reaching midway down her thigh. She had her white socks pulled up so that they ended a couple of inches below her knees, and was wearing a pair of white gym shoes.

"That. She looks familiar, but I can't place her." Rangiku said, frowning as she tried to figure out who this was.

"She is Lacie Nensown. She moved here early last school year, but she doesn't really talk to anyone." Renji said, recalling that. Rangiku nodded, remembering when Lacie had been new and the teacher had forced her to introduce herself in front of the class.

"I wander why she doesn't talk to anyone. When she introduced herself to us last year she seemed like she was kind, but yet she hasn't really made any friends here yet." Rukia said, joining the conversation.

"Well, I'm going to go try to talk to her." Rangiku said, quickly going over to where Lacie was walking before she could be stopped. "Hello Lacie-san! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto" Rangiku said, greeting Lacie like they were familiar, but also introducing herself.

"Hello." Lace said, glancing over at Rangiku with a bored expression. Rangiku ignored that and tried to start a conversation with this girl.

"So, I hear you haven't really talked to anyone. Where are you from?"

"I'm from a town a little bit away from here." She said, not really wanting to talk. She looked over, away from Rangiku, trying to give the busty woman a subtle hint. But Rangiku ignored it.

"So, why haven't you made any friends here?" She asked, not stopping in her attempt to get the girl to talk even though she looked bored.

"I just haven't really felt like it." Lacie said, telling the truth.

"Why not?" Rangiku pushed, trying to get some good answers from Lacie.

"I just wanted to do this. Must I have a reason for everything?" She countered, walking away. Rangiku pouted, realizing that she had somewhat failed in her goal. Just then she heard laughing, and when she turned around she saw that the source was Renji, who had walked up.

"It doesn't look like that worked out too well." He said, laughing still. Rangiku hit him upside the head, immediately shutting him up.

"Well, it seems like she doesn't want to talk." She said, pouting. Just then the bell went off, saying that it was time for them to start going to class.

-:-

_"Why must people always do things like that?"_ Lacie thought as she sat down in her seat. She was perfectly content in not really talking to people. Glancing out the windows right next to her seat, she decided that it was a bad idea too late. It looked beautiful outside.

Lacie gazed outside, thinking about where she lived _before_ she moved. It was a beautiful, rural little town. She missed it there, and wished that her parents hadn't insisted on moving to Karakura town. But, luckily for her she was allowed to move into an apartment and live by herself, which she decided to do. It wasn't like she didn't love her parents; she just didn't like having to talk to people that much.

The ringing of the bell got her out of her thoughts. Glancing up she saw the girl earlier that had tried to talk to her, Rangiku, sitting down with her friends.

Rangiku felt eyes on her, so she looked over to see who was looking at her. Lacie glanced away hurriedly, trying not to have Rangiku catch her gaze. But, unfortunately Rangiku saw her looking right before she looked away. She smiled, thinking that maybe she really did want friends, but just didn't know how to make them.

"What's making you happy?" Renji asked, trying to figure out what could be so amusing.

"Yes, Rangiku-chan. What could be so amusing?" They heard a guy ask. They looked over to see Gin Ichimaru, his trademark smile on his face as well as his trademark squint.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She said, trying to spare Lacie. Because Lacie didn't want to talk to people, she didn't think that Gin would be a good person for her to talk to just yet.

"So, have you ever met a 'Lacie Nenshown'?" Gin asked, freaking Rangiku out slightly. She had _just_ asked about her that same morning!

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Rangiku said, not wanting to point her out, especially if Gin had bad intentions, which he most likely did. Otherwise, why would he be asking about her?

"I just heard some guys talking about her. Just some rumors." He said, sitting down.

"What rumors did you hear?" Rangiku asked, cautious. She knew that the rumor was most likely bad if Gin was curious about the person it was about. She looked at Renji curiously when she heard him make a noise that sounded as if he knew what Gin was talking about.

"Well, I heard a rumor that she was easy." Gin said, not even _trying_ to beat around the bush. Rangiku frowned at him, hitting him upside the head. "What was that for?" He said in outrage.

"Don't talk to Lacie-chan like that!" She scolded. While she hardly knew the girl, and the one time she had tried to talk to her she had slightly been rude and walked away, she would still defend her.

"Aw, so you know her?" Gin said, listening as his childhood friend defended the girl he had heard was a complete slut.

"And I know what you are thinking. Stop insulting her. And regarding your question, I've met her, and talked to her once, but she seemed nice, so I really don't see why people want to insult her." She said, frowning. _Why_ did people do that?

"Yeah, right. Talked to her? She walked away from you when you tried to have a conversation with her this morning." Renji said, reminding Rangiku of that. Rangiku frowned, already having a comeback.

"That was because I was being rude and annoying her. I deserved that." She said, thinking of a good reason. But before anyone could reply, their teacher, Aizen, came in, telling everyone to be quiet, or to say it how he did, to shut up.

* * *

><p>So how was that? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of <em>Tease the Girl<em>. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 The New Student

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, though I do own Lacie and Beth. I do not make any money off of this._

* * *

><p><em>Tease the Girl<em>

_**Chapter 2:**_ The New Student and the Decision

"Lacie-chan!" Rangiku sang the next morning. Lacie sighed, looking over at Rangiku. "Good morning!" She said, not wanting to stop in her attempt to become friends with Lacie.

"Hello, Matsumoto-san." She said, making Rangiku pout. But, at least Lacie called her by her name!

"No! Call me Rangiku!" She said, emphasizing her name. Lacie smiled softly, shaking her head. Rangiku stared in shock. _She smiled!_ She smiled, jumping forward and hugging the girl. "You smiled!" She said, celebrating.

"I… can't… breath!" Lacie managed, trying to get away from Rangiku. Rangiku realized that when she had held Lacie to her bosom, she had made it impossible for the girl to breathe. So she released the girl, smiling in apology. She thought about the rumors she had heard, and decided to let Lacie know about them.

"Did you know that there are rumors going around about you?" She asked, continuing when Lacie just shrugged. "Well, the rumors say that you are easy." She finished, feeling slightly bad for the girl. But she was shocked when Lacie didn't seem outraged. She was completely calm!

"I don't care. People will say what they want to say, even if the rumors aren't true. If I get outraged by what they say, then they will believe that they were correct." She said, explaining why she was so calm. Rangiku nodded, realizing that Lacie was correct.

"You have a point there!" Rangiku agreed, smiling. She was just too happy right now. Lacie was talking to her! "Did you hear? We're going to have a new person come her sometime this week!" Rangiku said, remembering what she had heard.

"Okay. I wonder who." Lacie said, suddenly realizing that she had already gotten comfortable with talking to Rangiku. Before much else could be said, the bell went off, meaning the doors were unlocked. "Well, see you some other time, Matsumoto-chan." Lacie said, still calling Rangiku by her last name. Rangiku smiled, waving at her new friend as she walked off.

"So, it looks like you two got close." Rangiku heard Renji say as he caught up to her.

"Yes, I'm really happy!" Rangiku said, deciding not to say that she had talked to Lacie about the rumors.

-:-

Lacie sighed as she sat down in her seat. Just from today she was betting that Rangiku would start calling her a friend.

_"But I don't want a friend. I don't trust people… not since then."_ Lacie thought, sighing. Since one of her friends… had-

"Lacie-chan!" Rangiku said, making Lacie leave her thoughts to look at the girl standing by her desk. She nodded in reaction, hoping that Rangiku would leave and talk to her friends. They were looking at her from their seats, but also at Lacie. But, of course, she didn't. "Aw! Come on! Please talk to me Lacie-chan!" She said, pouting.

Lacie sighed, shaking her head. She didn't want to talk. That would lead to trust. Trust- something she never wanted to give anyone.

"You were talking to me just a couple of minutes ago, so why not now?" Rangiku pouted, but when she realized that pushing this much would make Lacie draw back more she stopped pouting. "Okay. I guess that you just don't feel like talking anymore." She said, making Lacie look over at her in slight shock. "So I'll be off, back to my seat. Maybe tomorrow you'll talk to me! Bye!" She said, smiling and walking back to her seat, shocking Lacie.

"So, you decided to try to talk to her?" Renji asked as soon as Rangiku sat down in her seat.

"Yeah, though I had been talking to her a couple of minutes ago." She smiled.

"Why do you sound so proud?" Gin asked, curious, as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Because. Not many people actually have managed to talk to her here, and yet I've been able to have a conversation with her!" She bragged, extremely proud of herself. But, before Renji or Gin could say a comeback the bell rang, Aizen walking in the room and telling to shut up.

"Okay. Before I start lecture I have an announcement to make." Aizen said once the class was silent. "Either tomorrow or the next day we will have a new student. But, on whichever day that we do have her get here I expect you to be on your best behavior." He said, looking over at Gin, the class trouble maker, and then over at some of the other people that misbehaved a lot. After he made sure that everyone got it he started the lesson.

_"I wonder where Rangiku got her information."_ Lacie though, truly curious. But, after a couple of seconds she decided that she was better off not knowing.

-:-

Rangiku sighed, sitting down in her seat the next morning. Glancing over she saw that Lacie wasn't in her seat, which confirmed what she had been thinking. Either Lacie will be late, which she didn't think she had ever been, or she wasn't going to be there that day. Meaning that she wouldn't be able to try to talk to her that day.

"What's the matter, Rangiku? You look down?" Gin asked, wanting to know.

"Nothing." She said, not convincing Gin. When he just stared at her without his usual smile and with his eyes open, looking at her with his blue eyes. "Lacie-chan isn't here today. I wanted to talk to her, especially since she has good conversations from what I can see." She frowned, pouting. Gin rolled his eyes, not amused. His smile came back as he closed his eyes.

But, like every other morning this week, before Gin could reply, or Renji could enter the conversation, the bell rang. Aizen, who had already been there, yelled at them to shut up. The new student wasn't there today, he said, but it didn't mean that they were to act like a bunch of animals. Gin snickered, thinking that they always acted like that, getting a look from Aizen.

-:-

Rangiku sighed, thinking that, yet again, Lacie-chan would be absent. But, much to her delight, when she walked into the room she saw that Lacie was talking to Aizen, being handed the paperwork that she had obviously missed. After she had went back to her seat and sat down, Rangiku walked over, that way they could talk.

"Hello Lacie-chan!" Rangiku said, putting her hands on Lacie's desk. "I guess that you were sick yesterday?" She guessed.

"Yes, I was sick." Lacie agreed, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm glad that you are back today! I missed you yesterday!" She said, shocking Lacie, a habit that she seemed to have. "The new student didn't come here yesterday, either, so that means she'll be here today, meaning you'll see her come here." Rangiku reminded her.

"Yeah, I wonder who she is and where she comes from." Lacie said, making Rangiku widen her eyes in shock.

"You already know that they are a female?" She said, shock lining her voice. Lacie gave her a sharp look that said that Rangiku was an idiot.

"Yes, and if you had listened to all of what Aizen said you would too." She said, Rangiku still looking confused. "He said that on whichever day _she_ would get here. Not her, or they, but her." She elaborated, rolling her eyes at Rangiku.

"Oh. I didn't remember that. I-" She began, though Lacie interrupted her for once.

"And you didn't get that off of your information either? You had such good information that I expected you to be able to list this girls age, birthday, blood type and stuff like that." She said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. Rangiku stared, unable to believe her ears.

"Yeah. I guess that I should pay attention." She said, not really knowing what to say. At that moment the bell rang, making their conversation be cut short. Rangiku said a quick good bye before going back to her seat, hoping to get there before Aizen yelled at her. Luck was with her, and she sighed a breath of relief when she sat down, also that she didn't have to talk to Gin and hear his bad mouthing.

"Okay. Like I said two days ago, we have a new student. I told her to wait in the teacher's lounge, so either I trust you kids here alone so I can go get her or I send someone that I trust to get her. Lacie, do you know where the teacher's lounge is?" He asked, looking at Lacie. When she nodded her head and said yes, he smiled. "Okay. Please go and get her, but be sure that you tell her that I told her." He said, Lacie nodding again and getting up, leaving the room to go get her.

_"I wonder why he chose me to go get her. I bet there is someone in there that he trusts just as much as he claims that he trusts me. Oh well. Better not complain."_ Lacie thought, walking down the halls to the teacher's lounge. After about a minute she stopped at a door, opening it into what is apparently the teacher's lounge.

"Aw, Lacie! What do you need?" She heard a teacher ask her from in there. She looked at who was talking, and saw that Ukitake had asked her the question. Ukitake- everyone's favorite teacher.

"Aizen-Sensei sent me to get the new student." She replied, making sure to be formal.

"Okay. Bethany, she has come to get you." He said, nodding over to a student sitting in the chair next to his desk. She had dirty blonde hair cut into spikes, wearing the uniform in a way to accent her body. She got up, meeting Lacie's dark blue eyes with light blue eyes, bright with happiness.

"Bye Ukitake-Sensei!" They said at the same time walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe that you are hear, Lace-lace!" She said, hugging her tightly.

"I can't believe that you decided to come here Beth." Lacie replied, hugging her back. "You should of emailed me!"

"I know, but you didn't know where you were moving, so I didn't either." She said, pouting.

Laughing, Lacie detangled herself from her friend. "Yes, but I believe that we should start walking faster, or else Aizen-sensei will realize that we are talking" She said, making them both walk faster. "We will have plenty of time at lunch to catch up."

After about a minute, they got back to the room, Lacie cooling her features to her usual appearance as they walked in.

"I see that you had no problems finding your way, Lacie." Aizen said when he saw them walking in. Lacie nodded, walking back to her seat. "Okay, class, this is our new student, Bethany Lossen. Bethany, do you have anything that you would prefer people to call you?" He asked, looking from talking to the class to looking at Bethany.

"Yes, I do. I like being called Beth." She said, smiling. Aizen nodded, then telling her to sit behind Lacie in the one open seat, Beth then proceeding to slightly skip over there, showing everyone quickly that she had a quite cheerful nature.

-:-

For both Beth and Lacie, the three hours proceeding lunch in their days, the three hours between eight and eleven, were the longest they had ever been. But, time did pass, and soon the lunch bell was ringing. Lacie, smiling and getting up, pausing and waiting for Beth.

Rangiku watched, confused. When she noticed that they were talking, curiosity got the better of her and, after telling Gin and Renji that she would be a minute, she walked over to the two girls.

"So, Lacie-chan, do you know her?" She asked, not quite knowing how to say it.

"Yes, I know Lacie! I'm Beth!" Beth said, jumping up and down a little, cocking her head and asking who Rangiku was.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, a person who calls herself Lacie's friend, though I don't know if she claims me." She said, pouting slightly. "So, _how_ do you two know each other?"

"Well, before I moved here last I lived in the same town as Beth, and we had been best friends since we were about five." Lacie explained as they grabbed their lunches and went out on the roof of the school and they sat down in a corner. Renji and Gin were confused, so they went to their usual spot on the roof.

"So, tell me Beth-chan, how did she act over in the town you used to live in?"

"Lace-lace?" She asked, cocking her head. When Rangiku nodded her head with an amused look on her face Beth continued. "Well, she was a very happy person, kind'a like what I am. But it was always downplayed. She was the person that if you wanted to talk to just for something fun you went to her." She said, nodding. "Everyone knew her, and no one ever said anything bad about her, because if you did, then someone who defended her from that would hear in a day, maybe, and then beat you up."

Rangiku stared at her in shock. Was she talking about the same person? She looked at Lacie, seeing a smile on her face.

"Are we talking about the same person?" She asked, getting a confused look from Beth. "Well, the only reason that I know Lacie-chan is that a couple of days ago I see her walking to school and after hearing that not many people have really talked to her I decided to try to talk to her. But, I heard this from a friend who is quite reliable with this type of stuff, and he heard rumors that, well," She said, her voice getting quieter, making her finish in a near whisper, "that she was easy."

Beth looked shock. "Wow! I don't think we are! Because, the Lacie that I know, if some guys heard that, and it was almost all the guys, they would beat up all the people that said that."

"Why don't we switch to a happier topic?" Lacie said, making Rangiku and Beth jump, having almost forgotten of her presence. They nodded, managing to switch topics.

"I guess that Rangiku forgot about us." Renji commented from where he and Gin were sitting and eating lunch.

"It would appear so." Gin said, agreeing. He thought, trying to figure out what to with the recurring boredom he had been feeling.

_"It appears that Rangiku is protective of 'Lacie' already."_ Gin thought, using reason to solve his boredom. _"She got especially mad at me when I mentioned the rumor that Lacie is easy. Maybe I should be a friend to Rangiku. Maybe I should see if Lacie is easy."_ He thought, quickly planning what to do.

His plan on how to prove if the rumor that Lacie was easy was true: _tease the girl._

* * *

><p>So that was chapter two. I hope you liked it! Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is chapter 3! Sorry it took so long to get it updated. I was a bit lazy (well, I'm always lazy, but I was lazier more than usual and more focused on my other story) and didn't start it or work on it for a while. But, I hope that you like it!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, though I do own Lacie and Beth. I do not make any money off of this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tease the Girl<strong>_

_**Chapter three**_ The Plan in Action and Introductions

"So tell me Rangiku, what is Lacie like?" Gin asked as he and Rangiku sat at her house, hanging out in her living room that Thursday.

"She is actually really kind." She replied, for some reason feeling cautious.

"Okay. You know what, I've been bored recently." He said randomly, making Rangiku start worrying for Lacie. He wasn't random, meaning these two things were connected. But, instead of saying anything she just nodded in response. "I came up with a good way to cure this boredom today at lunch. Wanna hear it?"

"Um, should I worry?"

"Maybe."

"Then, fine. I'll hear what you came up with." She said, at once exasperated and curious.

"Well, do you remember the rumors about Lacie that I told you about?" He asked, wanting her to know the reason behind his plan. When she nodded, he continued. "Well, I'm going to be a good friend to you. I'm going to see if they are true or not." He said, finished. Rangiku stared at him, shocked.

"Are- are you kidding?" She said, barely able to say that. Gin nodded, amused at her response. Suddenly Rangiku calmed down, worrying him. "Well, good luck. Because from what I can tell, you will fail. Either way everyone will get amused from watching you try." She said, sitting back and smirking at Gin, who had stopped smiling and opened his eyes to stare at her.

"You best not tell her of my plans. That might ruin the surprise for her, and she might not react to what I do."

"Hai, hai. But, can I tell Beth-chan? As long as she can keep a secret?" she said, curious of what Beth's reaction would be.

"Only as long as she promises not to tell anyone." He said, knowing that there was no way to fight Rangiku. She smiled, happy that she would be able to learn what Beth would do, Gin returning to having his eyes closed and having a smile on his face as they continued their conversation with random, useless topics.

-:-

"Beth! I have a question." Rangiku asked Beth the next morning. Beth, along with Lacie, turned around to look at her. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked, Beth looking confused but nodding in response. Rangiku walked over, meaning whispering the secret into Beth's ear so that Lacie couldn't hear. _"Do you remember the rumors that I heard about Lacie? Well, Gin, the guy that I heard that from wants to see if it's true."_ Beth laughed, having nodded at all the right times. "But you need to keep that a secret!"

"Of course I will. I think I like that person already!" Beth said, being honest. Lacie gave them a weird look, not knowing what was going on but having a feeling that it was about her.

"May I be informed about what is going on?" She asked, getting a bad feeling when both of the other people said no at the same time.

"It's a secret!" Beth said, sounding like a kid. A couple of seconds later she jumped when the bell rang, making Rangiku and Lacie laugh at her as they started heading to their classroom. "Wait, are you two laughing at me?" She asked, shocked. Lacie nodded, not wanting to lie. After all, it was more amusing when you told her the truth.

Walking into the room, they went over and decided to hang out by Beth's and Lacie's desks.

"So, anything interesting happening, Lacie-chan?" Rangiku asked, trying to get a conversation started.

"No, not really. At least, as far as I am aware of." She said, eyeing the other two girls, referring back to the secret conversation. "But, other than a gut feeling, no. Nothing is going on." She said, shrugging.

"Well, it sounds like you're bored. Let's hang out sometime." Beth said, wanting to hang out with her friend. "I should go to your house. I want to see your little brother."

"I actually live by myself now." Lacie said, informing her on how she had been living.

"Oh, I like your little brother; he's so cute! And your parents are nice too." She said, Rangiku becoming curious.

"You have a little brother?" She asked, wanting to know.

"Yes, I do. His name is Jacob. He is actually only five." Lacie said, smiling. She loved her brother; he had so much innocence.

"I didn't know that." Rangiku said, her face showing shock. She suddenly thought of something. "You live by yourself?" She asked, curious. 'Cause if she did, that would help Gin, whose parent's didn't trust him enough to live by himself, with his plan.

"Yes, I do." She said, eying her with suspicion. She didn't like the glint in her eye… Maybe she was just imagining things. Yeah, that had to be it. Because what could her living alone have anything to do with their whispering?

"Oooh! The three of us have to have a slumber party at Lacie's house tonight! It is now the weekend, or it will be after today." Beth said randomly, having just thought of that. Lacie thought, thinking that it was a good idea.

"That's a good idea Beth! Oh, we can play Truth or Dare." Rangiku suggested, making Beth and Lacie frown slightly though they quickly lost them before Rangiku even noticed.

"Well, I don't know so much about the Truth or Dare, but other than that I have no problem with that. As long as you two give me enough time to get some snacks for us to have."

"Why don't we meet up at the supermarket at four so we can get stuff then, and then go over to Lacie-chan's house after that. How does that sound?" Rangiku suggested, hoping that they thought it was a good idea.

"Sounds good. Gives me time to hide any messiness that I have in my apartment." She joked, smiling at them to try to lighten up the mood. Beth laughed along, shaking her head.

"What messiness? I doubt that there is any sock on the floor at you apartment at the moment. You've always been clean and neat." She said, disagreeing with what Lacie said.

"Actually, I have some mess in my room. I feel like it will get in the way somehow, so it must be cleaned up." Lacie said, laughing some more. Glancing over at where she had noticed Rangiku always going to sit for class, Lacie noticed that the boy with silver hair was looking at them, though if you could call squinting at them looking. Before Rangiku or Beth could notice that Lacie was looking off in space she looked back at them, smiling.

"Okay, so at four we are going to meet up at Karakura supermarket at the Entrance A." Rangiku said, quickly coming up with a place to meet up inside the supermarket and making sure that they were all caught up on where they were going to meet up.

"That is correct." Lacie agreed, Beth and Lace saying goodbye to Rangiku, who said the same, when the bell rang singling the beginning of class.

-:-

That afternoon, after saying a quick goodbye to Beth and Rangiku, Lacie was walking out of the school yard, thinking of what she could get with them for dinner when she heard a guy call out her name. Turning around she saw that it was the silver haired guy watching her and her friends before class.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" She asked when he caught up to her. She tried not to seem like she didn't want to trust him; after all, he couldn't do what _he_ did to her, nor would he have the same cause even if he tried.

"Well, you know my friend Rangiku." He said, making Lacie nod her head and wait for him to say his name. "Names Gin Ichimaru." He said, holding out his hand for her to shake it.

"Well, you already know my name because of Rangiku, but I'll say it anyway. Lacie Nenshown." She said, taking his hand and quickly shaking it before putting her hand back into the pocket in her skirt.

"Nice to meet you. Hope to be seeing you around." He said, making Lacie frown in her head. What was that all about? But, kindness reared its head and demanded that she talked to him, even if she didn't like to trust people.

"Which way do you have to go to?" She asked, smiling when he pointed in the same direction as her. "Same way as me. Wanna walk together?" She suggested, smiling when he nodded.

A couple of minutes later they passed by where Lena's apartment complex was. "Well, my apartment is in here, so I guess I'll be leaving. It was nice meeting you and walking with you. See you tomorrow!" She said, smiling as she walked off to her apartment when he said bye in response.

Gin paused, watching Lacie's retreating form. So _this_ was where she lived. _"She seems pretty innocent, but that might be a cover."_ Gin thought, smiling a creepy smile for a brief moment before starting to head home. _"This is going to be fun!"_

* * *

><p>Hope that you liked this! Please review- it's the only way I know what you think and know how to improve this!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 TruthorDare

Hello again! It didn't take me long to post this chapter up, at least in regards to when I _think_ I posted the third chapter, but oh well! I hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or its characters, though I do own Beth and Lacie and any other OCs. I do not make any money off of this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tease the Girl<strong>_

**Chapter 4** Truth-or-Dare

"Beth! Rangiku!" Lacie called out, seeing Beth waiting for her at the spot with Rangiku. Walking over to them she tried to catch her breath. "Sorry I'm late. Not only did I get home later then I intended but I lost track of time." She explained, seeing as how it was five after four and they were supposed to meet at four.

"Oh, it's okay! We're not mad! We got to people watch!" Beth exclaimed, smiling and jumping up and down.

"So, what made you get home later than usual?" Rangiku asked, curious.

"Well, this random boy, he told me his name was Gin, ended up talking to me and because we live in the same direction from the school we walked together." She explained, furrowing her eyebrows, showing that she was confused.

"Gin did?" Rangiku asked, looking at Lacie intently.

"Yes, he said that he knows you." Lacie said, nodding. "I wonder why he did that. It was completely random." She said, cocking her head to the side and frowning, making Rangiku pause in her train in thought to notice something.

"Oooh! You look so cute doing that!" She exclaimed, hugging Lacie tightly.

"Okay, let's go get some food." Lacie said, detangling herself from Rangiku. "I have twenty dollars to get us food." She informed.

"Oooh! Let's get…" Rangiku began suggesting something as they went in through the store to shop.

-:-

The shopping took them about thirty minutes, which included paying for the food. After that they headed back to Lacie's apartment, Rangiku looking around shocked at where Lacie lived. It was so close to her house!

"So, this is your apartment?" Beth asked as they went inside. The walls were painted dark red; the furniture was orange and purple. Rangiku and Beth stared, shocked. "Wow."

"You like?" Lacie said as she walked over the kitchen, putting the groceries away.

"Yes, it's just… not what I was expecting." Rangiku admitted. Lacie nodded in understanding.

"So, what should we do now?" Beth asked, looking at the bookshelf to see the type of books that she had.

"I wanna look at her apartment some more!" Rangiku said energetically. Lacie nodded, not at all caring as Rangiku and Beth walked around, looking into her room, then the bathroom for some reason, and then finally the kitchen, seeing as how they had already seen the living room.

"Nice colors!" Beth said, smiling.

"Thanks. I felt like having a lot of things that stand out, seeing as I am now able to do that."

"I love it!" Rangiku said, smiling as they went back into the living room. "So, do you think we should play truth-or-dare now?"

"Let's wait for it to get later, that way there will be odder dares." Lacie said, not looking forward to that at all. She just had a feeling of what one of Rangiku's questions for her will be, and she didn't like it at all.

"Good idea, Lacie! I wanna read some of your books, seeing as how you have always had interesting books." Beth said, Rangiku looking at the book shelf with her.

"Okay. I don't mind. I've been thinking about drawing, and this will give me a good chance to draw!" Lacie said, the two others nodding and going to the bookshelf.

-:-

A couple of hours later, at six, Rangiku and Beth both, at the same time, realized that they were bored with reading, and also very hungry. Closing their books they glanced over at Lacie and saw that she was putting some pencils away, holding a sketch book.

"Can I see the pictures you've drawn?" Rangiku asked, Beth nodding in agreement.

"Sure." Lacie said, walking over there and giving them the sketch book. "These are only the ones that I've drawn since I've gotten here, though the first two or three I drew before I moved here." She said. They opened it, going through the pictures.

The first picture was a picture of Beth sun tanning. The next one was of a little town that had very little buildings that looked somewhat old, apparently where they used to live. The third one, and last one of that town, was of a guy who was smiling and had a resemblance to Lacie, apparently an older brother, though in the top before the 4th picture was a couple of small pieces of pages, as if there uses to be a page there but it was ripped out.

The next one was drawn right outside of Karakura; it was a little boy swinging on one of the swings with a huge smile on his face with a woman that looked like an older version of Lacie next to the swing set, apparently her little brother and mother. Most of the rest were of buildings, sometimes there was a random couple drawn, the obvious love that each person in the couples was evident even in pencil. The third to last one was of Rangiku just a couple of days ago, apparently drawn from memory. The next one was also of Rangiku, but it was from a couple of minutes ago when she was reading. The last one was of Beth reading, also looking very into her book. The pictures, overall, were very good.

"Wow." Rangiku said, amazed, voicing the thoughts of her and Beth.

"So I guess that you like them?" Lacie asked hesitantly.

"Yes! They are amazing!" They said at the same time, making Lacie blush and say thank you.

"So, I'm hungry and am guessing that you two are too. Let's go eat." She said, heading to the kitchen to make dinner with the other two following.

-:-

"So, now it is eight. Do you think it's time for truth-or-dare?" Rangiku asked, looking at Lacie eagerly.

"Let me make some popcorn to eat, and after it finishes it'll be time for truth-or-dare." Lacie said, making Rangiku jump in happiness.

A couple of minutes later, they were sitting in the living room, sitting on the floor, with a big bowl of popcorn in the middle of them.

"So, truth-or-dare. Who should start?" Beth said, getting pumped. Lacie laughed at her face, the seriousness on it.

"I'll go first!" Rangiku said, raising her hand in the air. "Lacie, truth or dare." Lacie thought, wondering which would be worse.

"Truth I guess."

"Okay, in the sketchbook, the third picture into it, who was that?" She said, making Lacie realize that she was thinking it would be so much worse than it was.

"That is my older brother Zack. He is 21 years old." She replied, smiling in thought about her brother. "Okay, your turn Beth."

"Okay." Beth replied, thinking. "Rangiku. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to shout "man, I feel like a woman" out the window." She said, coming up with it off the top off her head. Rangiku nodded, getting up and going over to the window, opening it and doing that. Coming back after closing the window again she turned to Lacie. "Now your turn."

(**Author's Note:** The reason that I came up with that dare is because I was listening to a song and in it the singer said, "man, I feel like a woman" and when I heard that and had no ideas for any dares I decided to put that as a dare. Crappy, hunh?)

"Okay. Rangiku. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to go to the corner street and sell Irish hugs for twenty cents for five minutes right now." She said, making them laugh. Putting the popcorn in a safe spot they went down to the corner, and for five minutes she sold Irish hugs, getting a grand total of $1.60. Going back to her apartment and getting settled in they continued playing, it now being Rangiku's turn.

"Beth, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to try to make out with your elbow." She said, not able to come up with any other good dares. Beth did that, failing like they all knew would happen.

The dares stayed like that, none of them feeling like doing the truth. Eventually it was Rangiku's turn. She turned to Lacie, asking if she wanted truth or dare.

"Truth."

"Okay. Are you a virgin?" She asked, curious and unable to help herself. Lacie suddenly regretted saying truth, but knew that it was way too late for her to do dare. Beth frowned, as she also knew the truth. Lacie shook her head, frowning. Rangiku realized that something was wrong, and guessed. "Did you… get raped?" She guessed, not really knowing any other way to ask.

"Yes." Lacie said after a minute. Beth frowned some more, not happy with the fact that Lacie was unhappy. They had been best friends for longer than she could recall, and she looked at Lacie like a sister. But her answer to the question made Rangiku get a pang of something like pity.

"Okay. I'm sorry." She said, truly feeling it. Because if that was the case, if she had troubles with anything regarding sex then she would get Gin to stop his game, no matter what. She didn't want Lacie to hurt.

"It's okay!" She said, smiling over at Rangiku. It was alright… because she wasn't alone. She had friends that would stay by her side. Beth looked at her, and realized that she really was over it, or at least mostly. She would never be truly over it with the _after_ effects.

Rangiku nodded, saying okay. After that they all did dares, it lasting all the way to nine, after that the three getting bored of that. After that they started watching a bunch of movies, ending up falling asleap, Lacie first and Rangiku last, during Alice in Wonderland with Johny Depp, seeing as how at the point it was four in the morning.

-:-

"Good morning." Lacie muttered that morning at one as they all woke up to no noise, which was odd since Rangiku didn't recall turning it off before she fell asleap.

"Morning." Beth replied on a yawn.

"Time for breakfast." Lacie said, getting up and going into the kitchen, going to make pancakes.

Half an hour later they were all eating the pancakes. The morning was quite uneventful, Rangiku and Beth going back to their homes at about three.

After they had left, Lacie was just cleaning, as she had nothing to do. That morning, at about eight o'clock, she had woken up, turning off the TV that had woke her up. When that had been done and she couldn't get back asleep she ended up doing, and finishing, all of her homework. By that time it was nine. Even then she couldn't sleep so she drew some, just of Rangiku and Beth sleeping. After she was finished with that it was ten thirty, and she was getting tired. At eleven she was asleep again, though she woke up every half hour, staying awake for five minutes before falling back asleep.

Glancing out the window she thought that she saw Gin, but when she looked again he was gone, making Lacie think that she had just imagined seeing him. For some reason, she had a feeling that he had something to do with the whispering that Beth and Rangiku were doing the day before.

If only she knew how true that hunch was.

* * *

><p>Okay, really hope that you enjoyed! I know that the dares are all crappy, but I can't really come up with any good dares! I'm so sorry for the crappy dares! Leave a review to tell me what you think and to tell me ways to improve my writting with this story!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 First Attempt Fail!

Okay! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up, but I started focusing more on my other story and some stories that I don't even have up at the moment. But I hope that you like this chapter! It's a bit longer than my usual chapters, being about 1,965 words long but I had a lot happen because I had no way to get it into two chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters; I only own Beth and Lacie and any other OC. I do not make any money off of this.

**Warning:** It starts to get a bit mature in this chapter, though that doesn't happen until towards the end. You've been warned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tease the Girl<strong>_

_Chapter 5 First attempt; fail!_

Lacie sighed as she went to school that Monday. Her weekend, after the sleepover, had been quite uninteresting. He mom had made her go home on Sunday so that she could see them and they could make sure that she was doing fine and could cook a meal for her. Zack had been home, making her happy that she could see him, along with his girlfriend.

She walked up to the school, sitting down under the tree in the front yard and thinking. Neither Rangiku nor Beth was there yet, meaning she had to wait for them alone. But before long Gin walked up to her, greeting her, almost making her relieved that she wouldn't have to look like a friendless geek. She wouldn't have minded sitting alone before, but with Beth there she had started caring again what people thought.

"Hello Ichimaru-san." She said, smiling at him as he sat down. He nodded back, Lacie wondering how he could see if his eyes were always closed. Maybe he squinted… Lacie yawned into her hand, muttering sorry and that she wasn't bored.

"Tired I take it?" He said, Lacie nodding. "Can't blame ya. It _is_ Monday morning." Gin said, Lacie's question on how he could see returning to her mind.

"Yeah, and to top it off I had no time to get eleven hours of sleep over the weekend." She joked, making him laugh along with her while he thought that she had a nice laugh.

"Why is that?" He asked, wanting to hear her voice some more.

"Well, on Friday I had Rangiku-chan and Beth-chan come over and spend the night. We ended up staying up until about four in the morning. Then I kept waking up during the morning. And, even though I ended up going to bed at about eleven that night I was woken up at eight the next morning because my mom called and told me come over for the day." She shook her head thinking about her mom.

"It seems like you had a busy weekend." Gin said, slightly pointing out the obvious. Lacie laughed, nodding.

"Well, my older brother was also in town so I had to visit him." She said, her smile staying.

"He doesn't live with your parents?" He asked, curious.

"Well, he _is_ 21. Also, when we moved here he was already out of the house, going to college in Tokyo and staying at the dorms. Not only that but he also brought his girlfriend so that we could finally meet her." She shook her head. "He's been dating her for several years now and before now we had only talked to her through him. Quite annoying in my parents' opinions and, quite frankly, I had to agree." Her smile widened.

"So I guess they expect to meet whoever you and your siblings' are dating?" He asked, not really caring but wanting something to make her have to talk some more.

"Yes, and when I eventually get a boyfriend they expect me to bring him home during the first week." She shook her head at her parents' craziness.

"That is a little insane." Gin said, slightly freaked out.  
>"I know, me and my older brother have told them that several times." She sighed.<p>

"Do you have any sisters?" He asked, wanting to know the answer to this question.

"No, not by blood. Beth's parents have practically adopted me, but I don't think that counts to your question. I only have two brothers; an older one and a younger one." She smiled, thinking about her younger brother.

"So you're the middle child. Must suck." He said, continuing when she nodded. "What is the age difference?"

"My older brother is 21, about four years older than me and my little brother is actually about 12 years younger than me; five years old." Lacie laughed, remembering the first time she saw her brother.

"Odd age difference." Gin pointed out, seeing her nod.

"Extremely, but they weren't expecting to have my little brother so that is why there is such a gap between me and him." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, my parents actually told us that. Such loving, caring parents." She said sarcastically, but still, her parents were fantastic.

"Do you still live with them?" He asked. Lacie gave him a confused look. "Your parents, I mean." He clarified.

"No, when we moved here I was given the option of either continuing to live with them or get my own apartment. I chose to live on my own." She said, giving more of an answer than he was expecting her to give. Suddenly Lacie checked her watch.

"Am I boring you?" Gin asked in amusement.

"No, you're not!" She said, not wanting to offend him. "It's just that it seems like Rangiku-chan and Beth-chan are later than they usually are and I'm starting to wonder if they're plotting my doom." She joked, making him laugh with her.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, wanting to know.

"Well, on Friday, or whenever that was, they were whispering to each other about something or other, and then today they're late!" She shook her head. "I knew that it had something to do with me, but now I know that they're planning my downfall." Gin laughed with her, knowing that they really weren't planning that, but knew not to tell her the truth because that would make the whole point of him telling Rangiku to not tell her useless.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, not knowing what to say.

"Well, I don't know. Let's see what happens." She said, shrugging.

"I guess you're the type who just accepts what happens and moves on?" He asked, wanting to know.

"Well, kinda. As Forest Gump said, shit happens." She shrugged, ignoring the look she received from Gin from saying that.

"Interesting," he said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yes." She said, nodding. When the bell went off, meaning that they could go inside the school, Gin got up, extending his hand to help her up.

_'That was nice.'_ Lacie thought, happy that he was nice, or at least knew how to be, confusing herself on why she was happy.

"Maybe Rangiku-chan and Beth-chan will get here soon." She said, trying to make conversation as they went to their class together.

"I don't think that Rangiku has ever been absent, or, if she has, it was due to some major thing like a funeral or she was at the hospital." He frowned, thinking. "If someone she knew died or if she was sick she would have told me."

"And the same goes with Beth. I take it that you and her have been friends for a while?" She asked, glad that she had found a way to make their conversation last longer.

"Yeah, since we were maybe five. And the same goes with you and this Beth?" He asked, noticing that she had said that Beth would tell her a lot.

"Yeah, though we have been friends forever. We went to the same babysitter when we were like three or four and became friends and have just kinda stayed friends ever since." She laughed.

As they got to their classroom, Gin opened the door for her, making her smile and say "Thank you Ichimaru-san."

"Call me Gin." He said, not liking how formal she was being.

"Okay, Gin-kun." She said, smiling at him and making him roll his eyes… somehow. Looking over at Beth's seat Lacie saw Beth and Rangiku talking. "Well, I had fun talking to you, _Gin-kun_." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. "But I'm gonna go talk to Rangiku-chan and Beth-chan. See ya!" She said, smiling and walking over to them when he said bye.

_'My first step is complete.'_ Gin thought, smirking in his head. _'Today, after school, I will make my first attack to try to see if this rumor is true.'_ He thougt.

"So, what are you two talking about?" She asked, making the other two females jump as neither of them had noticed her walking up.

"Just- nothing." Beth said, stopping herself from saying how cute Lacie had looked when she had been talking to Gin.

"Yeah, right. That is why you changed what you were saying at the last moment. Very likely." She laughed, amused.

"Whatever! You've done that to me before!" Beth complained, pouting. "If I can't do that and get away with it then we're through." She said like a little kid. All along Rangiku was watching this amused.

"Bee-chan!" Lacie said, using a nickname she had made for Beth. "Don't leave me, my little sister! Mon amie, don't leave me!" She said, pouting.

"Fine. I forgive you, or I will if you tell me what 'mole nome' means." She said, trying to say what Lacie said and having no idea how to.

"It is mon amie, and that is French for 'my friend', if I am correct." She explained, Beth nodding. The bell rang, Rangiku saying that she had to go back to her seat.

-:-

"So, are you going to do anything tonight?" Beth asked later that day after school was finished. Currently they were about to go outside.

"No, not as far as I am aware of." Lacie replied just as she heard her name called. Turning around she saw it was Gin.

"Well, I'll let you and him talk. I have to rush home." Beth said, able to come up with an excuse to let them talk privately fast as she left. Lacie got confused, but accepted it quickly as Gin came up, asking if they could talk in private.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lacie asked as they stood in the one place on school grounds that could not be seen.

"You know, you are quite hot." He said, making Lacie get confused. How had they gotten there?

"Umm…" She said, confused as he put his right hand on her left side, slowly moving his hand up and cupping her breast. She took a breath of shock, having not expected that. He leaned in, putting his lips on hers. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she felt him licking her lips but, after a second, she realized what he wanted and opened her mouth. His tongue invaded her mouth, making her eyes close.

After a couple of seconds he pulled away so that they could catch their breaths, lowering her hand to her thigh. "So, what did you think of that?" Gin asked, sudden insight flooding into Lacie's head.

"I think I get it." She said, confusing him. "You are trying to see if you can easily get into my pants." She said, making his eyes widen.

"How did you know?" He risked.

"Well, first I heard, from Rangiku, that there is some rumors going around that I am easy, then not so long later you start talking to me for no apparent reason, and then just now you made a move on me. Oh and when you asked how I knew it became confirmed." Gin sighed, realizing that he had just about told her. "So that must be what they were talking about," she muttered suddenly, thinking about when Rangiku and Beth were whispering to each other those couple of days ago.

"Well, I must go now. I have stuff to do." She smirked as she started walking away, seeing that he was mad about her just leaving. "You'll have to take care of this yourself." She said, nudging his hard on with her knee as she went by, laughing.

_'This will be fun.'_ They both thought, him thinking that she was a puzzle that he needed to solve and her thinking that he was easy to torture.

* * *

><p>Okay! I hoped that you like that and I hope that I did good with that final scene. I've never written any scene like that so I had to... I don't know. Hope that you liked it anyway and please review with any comment that you have and any way to help me improve if you have any. Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
